


【路帕】Junior（完结）

by tunan



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21834019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tunan/pseuds/tunan
Summary: 问题：如果帕里生了个跟路奇一模一样的孩子，叫什么名字好？回答：Pauly JrPS：这文不是ABO。
Relationships: Paulie/Rob Lucci
Kudos: 13





	【路帕】Junior（完结）

一、  
如果当时知道帕里作为一个男人能生孩子的话，路奇还会不会搞上帕里？  
路奇觉得自己会，帕里也觉得他会。

这孩子就是这么神奇的出生了。

在司法岛事件之后，帕里知道自己有了个孩子，纠结了好久，在冰山先生和医生的劝说下，留了下来。一年后，孩子出生了。孩子刚生出来没多久，第一次抱他的时候，帕里就知道这孩子长大之后不会像自己，会像路奇，黑发黑眼的，就不知道性格怎样，但是饱受其害的帕里，总不会让这孩子长歪的，于是在他故意放养之下，孩子性格跟帕里一样了。  
真的一模一样。

帕里自觉自己是粗人，也不会取名，就沿用了自己的名字，把孩子叫做：Pauly Jr，平时都Junior、Junior的喊他。

孩子一岁的时候走路还不稳，走路走三步退一步的，还会顺便坐到地上的那种，帕里的心就大到带着孩子去船坞上工了。  
后来是冰山先生的新秘书看不过去，在帕里带着孩子上工的时候，接孩子到冰山先生的办公室玩，等帕里回副社长办公室的时候，才给他送过去。

当时帕里还在船坞吹，说孩子9个月刚会叫爸爸的时候，我就教他玩绳子了……

在海列车二号PUFFING ICE开通的时候，帕里穿上了黑西装，出席了开幕式，不过Pauly Jr没去，他太小了，帕里不让他去的。

帕里穿着黑西装和一伙工友同伴在海列车前大笑的照片，通过报纸，传到了CP0那边，路奇没看，但是卡库他们都看了。

卡库也打听到，帕里生了个孩子，长得像路奇，还取名叫Pauly Jr，于是托人弄了几张照片过来，还特意回到了CP9，几个人围着照片讨论：  
“哇，真的好像！”  
“怪不得叫Jr”  
“秀，真是秀，这名字有水平。”  
“这孩子叫啥？”  
“Pauly Jr”  
“长得这么像，不是应该叫L……”  
“闭嘴吧，你不说话没人当你哑巴的！”……

卡库捂着加布拉的嘴巴，可是捂不住猫头鹰的，他一拉开嘴巴上的拉链，想喊点什么，卡莉法一个岚脚过去，他被踹飞了。

“你怕啥，他都不在。”加布拉拉开卡库的手，这样说的。

二、

等到孩子三岁的送到幼儿园的时候，某天Junior回来就扑向帕里的腿上，抱着他小腿仰头问他：爸爸，我的妈妈呢？

帕里心想，终于来了。

其实在知道有这孩子的时候，帕里就想过这个问题，到底怎么回答好。

对帕里来说，这辈子经历过的事，可能就这件事让他最痛苦，但是，都过去了，于是他吸了两口烟，又缓缓的吐出来之后，说：孩子，走，我带你去看样东西。

于是两父子锁好门，出去了。

帕里把孩子带到当时路奇住的员工宿舍那，当时路奇是个工头，有单独的员工宿舍，住宿条件不错，还自带个小院，院里种了棵树，在七水之都这阳光猛烈的岛上，是很有必要的。

不过路奇他们走了之后，这里也放空了，就算新的工头过来，也没安排到这里住过，帕里推开院子的小门，带着孩子走了进去，在房子外面对着房子端详了一会儿，好像在回忆点什么。

叹了口气，就顿下身，平视着孩子眼睛，看着这跟路奇一模一样的小朋友，平时，帕里都是跟孩子穿父子装的，他的蓝色牛仔裤和外套，孩子也有一套，现在两人都是穿成这样，虽然穿成这样，但是还是掩盖不了他就长得像路奇的事实啊。

凝视着大概2分钟，他终于开口了。

“孩子，你妈妈……”

“在那……”

帕里左手指着院子的那棵树跟孩子说。

孩子往右边看了看，好大的一棵树。

三岁的孩子你不能指望他能问出什么高深的东西，他只问出一句：“爸爸，妈妈是个树人吗？”

还好在这事上帕里也没算坑孩子多少，他轻轻摇了摇头，只说：“你妈妈，不在了……”

“4年前，卡雷拉公司一场大火，加上海啸来袭，你妈妈怀着你，受了很重的伤，差点救不回来，用药吊着，熬了10个月，生下你之后，她就走了……”

“本来爸爸想等你长大点再告诉你的，不过既然你上幼儿园了，开始读书了，懂得问起妈妈的事了，也证明你长大了，爸爸就决定告诉你。”

“这棵树是你妈妈种的，是棵枇杷树，每年果子成熟的时候，你不是都吃过枇杷果吗？这也算是你妈妈留给你的东西了……”

帕里开始了他的戏精表演，他站到树旁边，拍着那棵明显不可能是4年树龄的枇杷树，开始半真半假的给孩子说起了他和孩子“妈妈”的往事……

最后，他还跟孩子说：“Junior，不如今天我们来给妈妈立个碑吧。”

Junior眼泪汪汪的说：“好”。

于是两父子找了个块木板，上面写上“妈妈”的名字“Lucy”！！！

还写了个墓志铭“如果我道歉的话你会原谅我吧？”

Junior问到：“为什么要写这句话啊？”

“这句话，是你妈临去之前说的，她说她没法看着你长大，对不起你！”

Junior哇的一声哭出来了！他抱着枇杷树拼命哭，说：“妈妈，没关系的，妈妈啊啊啊啊，55555……”

此时，远在不知名地方出任务的路奇打了个喷嚏。

此时，刚好过来看帕里和Junior的卡库，站在院子外，目瞪狗呆。

三、

帕里没劝孩子，就让他继续抱着枇杷树在哭，哭着凄凄惨惨的，为那命短的情人哭两句，也算成全了他们这段孽缘了。

然后站起来，对着院子外的卡库招了招手，示意他进来。

卡库恨不得甩自己两个耳光：自己干嘛犯贱过来看这两父子，这场好戏，让他想自插双眼。

小孩情绪来的快，去的也快。看到卡库过来了，像个炮弹一样冲过来，张开双手抱着他小腿：“卡库叔叔，我要坐滑梯！”

卡库把Junior抱起来，逗他说：“好啊，等下变滑梯给你玩，Junior先出去玩会儿好不好。”

把小孩哄出院子玩之后，卡库的眼神就不断在帕里和木牌之间徘徊，欲言又止。

帕里被他看着受不了，终于开口：“你有什么想说的，就说吧。”

卡库有什么能说的？他刚刚在外面，亲眼看着这两父子在怀念“妈妈”，现在那个写着“Lucy”名字的木牌，还被帕里钉在枇杷树上，要命的是，名字下还写着那句“墓志铭”，他实在不敢想象路奇见到之后会怎样发作。

卡库心里还暗想：我怎么觉得这是帕里把路奇钉在了耻辱柱上。  
他默默的看了下那个木牌，张了张嘴，决定还是什么都不说了。

帕里看他没说什么，就先走出院子，卡库跟着出来。

“这里……”卡库用下巴示意院子，“一直空着了？”

“是啊，反正社里房间多，也不差那几个。”

招呼了孩子跟着过来之后，他们一边走一边聊。问起来卡库怎么过来了，卡库才终于想起他来这里是干嘛的。

“没有，就是过来看看。”卡库把Junior扛在肩膀上，带着他走，“我是看报纸看到PUFFING FRANKY三号海列车开通仪式上，你跟冰山先生都没有出现，以为你们有什么事，就过来看看。”

“哦，那个啊。刚好都谈生意去了，我是前几个月去了鱼人岛。后来这小子觉得那里好玩，一直缠着白星公主，就在那呆着久了点。”

“你还把他带过去了？”

“白星公主，漂亮公主！！！！！！”

Junior听到白星公主的名字，就嚷嚷了起来，卡库不得不抬头看了他一样，这小子，这点真不像帕里，看到女生不害羞啊，嘴巴还甜。

“冰山先生不在，露露他们制不住这小子，我也不可能扔他一个人吧，只能带着吧，顺便当旅游。”帕里斜睨了卡库一眼，无奈的说。

走到家附近，Junior问了帕里能不能去找小伙伴玩，得到同意之后就撒腿跑开了。

帕里迎了卡库进屋之后，卡库坐在沙发上打量了帕里的房子，还是乱糟糟的，不过小孩的玩具多了不少。房子里堆了一堆玩具，其中木制玩具最多，看得出来都是社里大家很用心给造的。

不得不说，他把孩子养的很好，虽然卡库很想吐槽帕里在孩子打扮上的审美。至于审美，例如他把孩子跟他一样的打扮，穿父子装，这还不算什么，重点是，他为什么把孩子的头发剃光了？估计剃了有几天，现在长出毛茸茸的一点，像颗猕猴桃。

你们想象下，光头的路奇穿帕里的衣服。

四、

就在卡库脑洞大开吐槽帕里的审美的时候，光头路奇的样子直接在他脑中裂开，他又出现那种“我有话想问，但是不知道怎么问”的表情。

帕里实在受不了，就问他：“你到底想说什么？”

卡库被光头路奇的样子炸醒了之后，忽然想起那个“Lucy”，问到：“你以后，就这样跟Junior解释他妈妈的事了？”（是不是觉得哪里不对劲？）

“你有更好的办法的话，请！”帕里示意对方开始表演。

卡库绝望的想了想，还真没有。

这天，就在卡库的郁闷中过去了，而卡库带着这股郁闷，回到CP0，看着路奇空荡荡的房间，叹的气都能把院里的树叶都叹落了。

其实卡库在某种意义上来说，是个藏不住话的人。

CP9的基地里，冲天的笑声响起。

“哈哈哈哈哈……”  
“Lucy……”  
“枇杷树……这树起码40年了吧。”  
“猕猴桃……”

卡莉法笑得眼泪都飙出来了，她表示以后有空要常去，就算救不回帕里的审美，她也要挽救下Junior的。

此时正在被CP9嘲笑审美的帕里在干嘛呢？

他在训练儿子的绳子。

并且不断的给他灌输“男子汉审美”。例如：你是男生来的，要那么长的头发干嘛？爸爸工作很忙的，有时候没空给你理发，剃短点好。你跟爸爸穿父子装不好吗？难道你想跟妈妈一样，穿裙子？妈妈是女生啊，你是男孩子来的。……这种洗脑，不断的不断的在他儿子耳边循环播放。

自从帕里给孩子说过那枇杷树是他妈妈种下的之后，小孩好像很喜欢过来这边玩了。帕里也不介意带他过来，之前冰山先生还问过，是不是有什么心事，有的话说出来，可以解决的。

帕里说没有，带孩子怀念下他妈妈而已。

帕里也学着细腻一点，给孩子营造出一个妈妈的那种仪式感，虽然孩子“妈妈”已经死了，还被他换了个名字钉在树上，但是没关系，大家都知道是谁就行。

于是，又两年过去，这两年，一有什么节日，帕里就带着孩子过来，对孩子说：Junior，我们来给妈妈过节日了。

他拿出三瓶饮料，一瓶是果汁，给孩子准备的，一瓶是啤酒，给他准备的，一瓶是上等酒，帕里不知道孩子妈妈喜欢喝什么酒，就知道是上等酒而已，就买了瓶最贵的。

让孩子跟树说上两句，然后他做上个总结，总结也很简单，就是说：“你在那边，好好过日子吧。”

然后带着孩子一起，面向枇杷树，奠酒，以示怀念。

这次在院子外面的是卡莉法了，看着这诡异的一幕，不知道怎么吐槽好。

五、

据卡库说，路奇也知道帕里给他生了个孩子，但是他就是没兴趣，看都没看过一眼照片。  
在孩子两岁的时候，卡库开始过去七水之都了，所以近三年来卡库经常过来玩，跟孩子拍了不少照片，加上之前卡库托人带的小孩刚出生时候的照片，可以说，如果路奇想看，哪个年龄段都有。

但是他就是没看过，当然，偷偷看没看过卡库不知道，但是据卡库的了解，应该是没有的。

“姐姐……”  
5岁的Junior看起来长开了点，没之前那么一团的感觉，长得虎头虎脑的。  
不知道为什么，即使是卡莉法过来挽救审美，也拗不过帕里，他还是坚持给孩子剃光头。

可能他真的觉得这样方便吧？

“Junior是跟爸爸来看妈妈的吗？”卡莉法弯下腰，对着孩子说。

帕里奠完酒后，还蹲在院子里面收拾东西，孩子看到卡莉法，就自动跑出去叫人了。  
卡莉法把零食都给了孩子，打发他去玩之后，进院子看下帕里。  
那刺眼的“Lucy”让她眼角抽了一下，她每次都不能直视。

“今天是你过来啊？”帕里叼着烟，给她打招呼。  
“卡库出任务去了，我见有段时间没来，就过来看看你们。”说着她看向院子外，小孩用一堆零食，引诱别的小朋友跟他在闹了。

“对了，半个月后，PUFFING PAULY四号海列车准备开通，你们有空，可以过来玩下啊。”帕里终于收拾好了，把东西都放在篮子里提着站起来，邀请卡莉法他们过来玩。

“PUFFING PAULY，都四号海列车了……”卡莉法打开门，跟着帕里走出去。

“对，机车牵引和阻力部分我重新设计过了，新款哦。”帕里叼着一边笑一边嘚瑟的说着，还不忘回头招呼一声，“Junior，回去了……”

Junior就跟只小狗一样，哒哒哒的跑过来，手上拎着的零食，只剩下五分之一，看来那4份，是分给小伙伴们去了。

“这都六年了……”卡莉法看着Junior跟在帕里身后，一边走一边玩，小孩子走路都是这样，这边扯下花，那边拔根草，况且这里还是七水之都，大伙都认识这两父子，小孩一边走，拎着的零食袋子，又渐渐的满起来。

路上还时不时的传来一阵牙酸的“帕里先生，啊啊啊……”的尖叫

卡莉法觉得这七水之都的时光好像都静止了，他们都没变，变的只是她自己。

“帕里，其实，路……Lucy都走了那么多年了，你想没想过，再找个人，孩子有个妈妈比较好吧。”

“说真的，我也考虑过，但是再想想，我本来也没父没母，是跟着冰山先生大，冰山先生又当爹又当妈的养大了我，所以，我也能一个人养大Junior的。”

这是什么逻辑？！卡莉法心里想。

“姐姐，你们在聊妈妈吗？”一直跟在后面的孩子，问了这么一句。

卡莉法心头一跳，只能说：“是啊，姐姐刚刚跟你爸爸说起你妈妈呢。”

“妈妈是怎样的？”  
“你跟你妈妈长得很像，他黑头发黑眼睛，个子高高瘦瘦……”  
旁边传来一声咳嗽声，卡莉法看向帕里，对方轻轻的摇摇头。

卡莉法就没说了，笑着看孩子。  
倒是孩子自己脑补起来，跟卡莉法说：“可是伊沙克长得不像他妈妈，像他舅舅呢。”  
“伊沙克是他幼儿园的同学，玩得挺好的一个小伙伴。”  
看到卡莉法不知道伊沙克是谁，帕里开口给她解释。  
“哦哦哦，也有这样的情况，毕竟也有外甥多像舅的说法嘛。”卡莉法就着孩子的脑洞，跟他扯开了。

约好了过来看PUFFING PAULY四号海列车开通仪式之后，卡莉法也告辞回去了。

“儿子，想要个妈妈吗？”  
晚上给小孩洗完澡后，帕里这样问他。  
“不想！”Junior拒绝很快。  
“为什么？”帕里什么情况都想过，就没想过拒绝这么干脆的。  
“伊沙克的妈妈经常揍伊沙克，我不想要妈妈来揍我。”  
“臭小子，看来揍得少啊。”  
……

哄着小孩睡觉之后，帕里叼着烟走到阳台去吹风，远处PUFFINGPAULY号停在车站边上，静静等待着出发的那一天。

六、

路奇执行完任务之后，跟来接手的人交接完，吩咐接下来要做的事之后，也没赶着回去，就干脆就地歇息两天。

这次任务地点是个冬岛，他坐在吧台旁边静静的喝酒，不知道在想些什么，有过来请他喝酒的，也有过来向他讨酒喝的，最后都被他的冷气场吓跑了。

不过现在耳边传来的细声交谈吸引了他注意力。

“哇，七水之都的四号海列车都开通了……”  
“PUFFING PAULY号？”  
“听说这次是用副社长的名字来命名了。”  
“他们公司命名轮流来的吗，哈哈哈”  
“不过这款听说是副社长重新设计了牵引力，达到XXXX速度……”

念报纸的人小声的念起来了，然后还羡慕一番人家有海列车，还开了脑洞，什么时候能请他们过来帮忙在这附近几个小岛设计一款也好。  
不过很快又被同伙打击蔫了。  
“这里是冬岛，这么大的雪，铁轨铺不了吧……”

这里是冬岛。  
路奇望着窗外的雪花，被念报人勾起了以前的回忆。

七水之都终年阳光灿烂，很少有坏天气，在这样的好天气中，大家都爱外出，养成居民的性格外向，热情，蜿蜒的水巷，蜿蜒的河道，布鲁搭载着人和货物在水都中穿行，只要有水的地方，它们都能过去。

路奇忽然兴起买一份报纸看看的念头，就拿起放在手边的帽子，走出酒吧，要了一份报纸，带回酒店慢慢看了。

路奇喝得微醺，回到酒店之后就睡下了，报纸还没来得及看。

回到PUFFING PAULY四号海列车开通那天。  
这次，帕里倒是带着Junior来了，父子两人都穿上了黑西装，特别是帕里，海列车是他新设计的，又是用了他的名字来命名，他咬着雪茄的样子，看起来相当意气风发。

Junior和小伙伴们很高兴的围着海列车跑来跑去，帕里看着这些孩子，像极了年轻时候的自己，当时帕里小小的一个，看着海列车开通，就像看着自己的情人一样，追着跑啊，欢呼啊……

今天卡库和卡莉法都来了，三人互相打了招呼之后，帕里就忙去了，卡库和卡莉法边走边聊。

“今天真的很热闹啊，看着Junior，我觉得，这孩子，还是像帕里多点。”卡莉法感叹的说着。  
“对啊，毕竟帕里养大的孩子。”  
“你在CP0混得怎样，Junior的妈妈，有没有……”  
卡库轻轻的摇了摇头。

两人也没说什么了。

倒是到了拍合照的时候，不知道谁给Junior带上了一顶黑色的高礼帽，很衬他的小西装，但是……

卡库看着心里很囧，因为礼帽挡住了Junior的光脑袋了，加上西装加成，他安静的跟着帕里摆POSE拍照，真的有一瞬间……于是，父子两人就这样被拍了个照片，随着报纸飞向各地。

其实帕里一开始是打算给孩子戴个护目镜在头上的，但是孩子说热，就暂时帮他拿下来，估计是合照之前他闹腾得厉害，又喊热，周围的哪个阿姨或者姐姐给了他帽子戴的。喊合照的时候，孩子从后面冲出来，站稳，咔嚓一声，照片定格了……

帕里发现的时候，已经来不及帮他把小礼帽拿下来了。

当报纸来到卡库手里的时候，卡库看着那张合照，觉得Junior戴着礼帽挺好的，不戴的话，好像也挺好的，或者反过来说也行，戴着礼帽挺糟糕的，不戴帽子也挺糟糕的（毕竟猕猴桃）……  
他估计这辈子，都没这么纠结过。

路奇醒过来，随手摸了一沓报纸膈在他身下，他才想起，是昨晚听人提到七水之都，提到了帕里……忽然有点想他了，还有那个从未谋面的孩子。

路奇这辈子估计也没几次有这种期待的心情过，于是他拿起报纸，摊开那页！！！

老实说，都怪卡库说话说一半，都怪他们！！！

Pauly Jr。

这名字误导了路奇，他一直以为孩子长得像帕里，加上卡库有时候对着别人念叨着，孩子怎么跑啊，跳啊，绳子玩得溜啊……从孩子出生开始，他不是没有想象过孩子的样子，但是在他想象中，孩子是照着帕里脑补的！

无论他怎么脑洞大开，都没敢想过孩子跟他长一个样。

报纸一瞬间给他撕碎了，当然关键的照片留了下来。

六年了，路奇从来没有这么想过要去见帕里的。

七、

路奇杀到七水之都的时候，直接是去副社长办公室找帕里的，不过很不幸，帕里不在。  
但是冰山先生在。  
经历过大事的男人还是不同，他冰山先生从惊讶到镇定用不到一秒钟，立刻来到帕里办公室门口，堵着门，淡定的问了他一句：“你找帕里有何贵干？”

“帕里呢？”路奇觉得对方不会说出什么有用的信息，“让开。”

冰山先生深深的看了他一眼，让开了位置，路奇长腿几步就迈出了门口，往船坞找去了。

等他走远之后，冰山先生立刻吩咐周围，“去找帕里，让他立刻去香波地群岛，紧急大单，任务时间长，带着孩子走，到了会有人接应的。”

今天帕里没去社里，也没去船坞，路奇自然在这两地方找不到人。连续两个地方都找不到帕里，他心里有点开始烦躁了，忍耐着，来到了帕里家里。

敲了敲门，没人应，他直接连把手带锁都拧下来，推门进去，房子很乱，但是一眼看过去，没人，是空的。

路奇来这里是临时决定的，不可能有人知道，而且他也想象不出，帕里会躲着他。

帕里还真没躲着他，甚至冰山先生想把他和孩子骗到别的地方暂时躲一躲，派出去的这些人，他一个都没遇上。

Junior换牙了。所以他今天特意带孩子去看牙医的。  
这几天他几颗乳牙有点松动，昨晚尤其厉害，本来帕里想亲自帮他拔的，但是他摇了摇牙齿，孩子就眼泪汪汪的，帕里看着也下不来手，就等着第二天带他去看牙医。

这时候刚刚看完牙医回来。  
牙医是个温柔的小姐姐，是帕里的小迷妹，也是Junior是头号死忠粉，孩子眼泪汪汪的看着她，她也下不来手。  
因为孩子还小，小姐姐建议别用麻药，而且这牙齿很松了，可能咬个苹果什么的就掉下来了，新牙还没长出来，可以先不急着拔，建议这两天给他吃点硬的东西就好了，如果还没掉，到时候再过来拔也不迟。

于是帕里又带着孩子回去，牙医姐姐给了他一只苹果，让他回去的时候抱着啃。

帕里抱着他一边走一边笑着说：“臭小子，专业的遇到你，都变得不专业了啊。爸爸换牙的时候，医生直接上钳子拔，哪有什么麻药的说法。”

这只苹果被Junior抱着啃，在牙医到家里的这段路上，也啃的差不多了，中间帕里也咬了几口，在孩子把苹果核扔附近垃圾桶的时候，两人刚好看到路奇从屋子里出来。

他们就这样遇上了。

孩子不懂。  
但是帕里整个人都僵硬了。

Junior今年5岁，他们有6年没见了。  
帕里不知道对方过来干什么，最好的情况是对方想见见孩子，但是他觉得不可能，最坏的情况是，对方过来把两人都杀了，这个倒是有可能。

帕里把孩子放下，看着孩子对他说：“爸爸掉了个扳手在冰山先生的桌面上，你过去帮我拿回来好不好。”  
“好。”

“帕里，这不好。”路奇轻轻摇摇头，目光转向还没走开的孩子。  
小家伙一个光脑袋，今天天气热，帕里没给他穿外套，就一件格子衬衫加个吊带裤，裤子可能有点长，在裤脚那挽了两圈。

“你叫Junior是吗，过来让我看看。”路奇向孩子招了招手。

帕里一把把孩子扯到身后，挡着孩子，但是小孩明显很好奇，小脑袋还在帕里身后伸出来看了一下。  
帕里推了小孩一把，喊他：“快去。”

小孩哒哒哒跑开了。  
路奇明显想去追。

“罗布•路奇！”帕里甩了绳子过来，然后他整个人扑上来了，“你一天不抢点东西，会死是吧！”

路奇一个“剃”闪到了帕里身后，左手抓着绳子，右手按着他的脑袋，往地上一按，砰的一声，帕里整个砸到地面。

他蹲下身按着帕里脑袋，没放手。

但是跑得不远的Junior听到这么大动静，回头看了一眼，哇的一声哭了，一边哭一边喊爸爸一边往回跑。  
帕里晕了两秒又清醒过来，声音被压在地上显得闷闷的，双手向上抓住路奇右手拉扯，死命挣扎，大声喊：“Junior快跑，别回来！！！！！”

他见挣扎不开，双手又变成了死死抱着路奇的右手，他抱得多用力，假如现在路奇弄死他而不把他分尸的话，他会一直吊在路奇手上，直到变成白骨一架。

孩子扑了上来，抓住路奇左手，一口咬上去，咬在他的前臂上。

路奇没感觉，但是小孩自动跑了回来，他就干脆举起左前臂，仔细端详孩子这张脸。

他觉得他看不够，怎么都看不够，可是没人给他看多久，又一个“剃”闪到他跟前，抱着孩子用力一扯，往远处跑开了。

是卡莉法。

她刚刚下海列车，就碰到冰山先生派出的人，心头狠狠的跳了几下，用这辈子最快的速度冲过来。  
她冲过来的时候，刚好看到路奇举起手臂，要把孩子摔开。（路奇：没想到我在你们心目中是这么的渣。）  
孩子还那么小，路奇这一摔，孩子肯定没命。

帕里还被路奇压着动不了，但是卡莉法一个人，救不了帕里，只能抱着孩子跑开，她知道帕里一定会让她这样做的。

孩子一颗乳牙掉了。  
帕里没舍得拔，牙医没舍得拔，啃苹果也没啃掉的，倒是咬了他前臂，被卡莉法扯开的时候，掉了。

路奇看了下小小的牙齿，捡了起来，放西装口袋里。

这时候，一把武士刀架到路奇脖子上。  
“放开帕里。”

八、

“卡库，你知道你是打不过我的。”路奇看着脖子边伸出来的刀尖说。  
“放开帕里！”

路奇没理卡库，但是右手逐渐豹化，豹纹出现在前臂上，指甲也变成了尖的了。  
“他儿子还在远处看着呢！！！”  
卡库吼了一句，刀也在路奇脖子上划了一点痕迹。

路奇看着在右手下的脑袋，一头金发很乱，刚刚砸下地方出现的伤口，在挣扎中肯定又磨蹭开了，地面的血迹有点凌乱。  
他放开了右手，还双手半举了起来。

“帕里，快起来。”卡库把武士刀收好，伸手过去拉他一把。

帕里还是有点晕，但是他不能倒下去，儿子还在这附近，他要过去找他。  
他爬了起来，抹了一把额头上的血，鼻子也砸破了，一直流血没止住，他也顾不上擦，往卡库指的方向冲去。

“这世上抛妻弃子的人很多，多你一个不多，少你一个不少。”  
卡库看了眼帕里跑去的方向，见闻色霸气使用，知道卡莉法没跑远，帕里追上，已经抱着儿子在哄了。

“你不是一个人。”  
卡库看着他意味深长的说了一句，也往那边追了。

路奇知道卡库在变相的骂他，但是他不在乎。  
七水之都的变化是很缓慢，很缓慢的，但是六年的时间距离，还是能看出很多的不同。路奇一下子不知道去哪里好，帕里那边他就没打算去追了，卡莉法和卡库跟只刺猬一样，竖着刺来防他。

于是他往反方向走，这里是以前的员工宿舍区，他曾经在这里住了五年。

帕里带着孩子坐在一号船坞大门最高处。  
卡莉法带着Junior跑，其实也没跑多远，因为孩子一直在挣扎要下来，还喊着要爸爸，卡莉法哄不住。  
还好没过多久，帕里就追过来了，但是他一头血的伸手过来抱孩子，孩子哭得更厉害了。

好不容易，带着孩子坐在一号船坞大门最高处，自己给孩子表演包扎伤口，才哄住不哭，然后让孩子在一边玩，自己坐一边抽烟。  
身上藏的烟都让帕里抽完了，他还是没冷静得下来，他一想起路奇想杀孩子，心脏还是猛烈跳着，手抖个不停。他忍不住一直想抽自己，怎么就惹了这样一个魔鬼。但是他看一眼孩子，假如没有这魔鬼，这孩子也不可能存在。  
还好，他们除了样子，一点都不像。

太阳都下山了，只有最后一点点的红色在天边，星星已经隐约出现。  
帕里是没什么感觉的，但是孩子不行。  
“爸爸，我饿了。”Junior走过来拉了下帕里的衣服，有点委屈的跟爸爸说。

帕里看了眼他小书包里面的面包零食都吃完了，水也喝光了，才想起这都多少点了，都坐了半天了，孩子还没吃晚饭呢。  
“不好意思啊儿子，我们现在回去，你想吃什么，爸爸给你做。”帕里拍了拍衣服，把身上的烟味都拍掉，才伸手过来抱儿子。

才刚刚抱着儿子，一阵倒塌的声音传来。  
帕里站在船坞大门最高处，转了一圈，发现是员工宿舍片。  
很明显看到，路奇原来房子处的枇杷树，倒了，还压塌了院子围墙。

“儿子，抱紧我。”  
帕里甩开绳子，带着儿子荡过去。

这么大的动静，很多人都跑了过来。  
先到现场的，是住这里的员工们，很快冰山先生也来了，吩咐了露露和泰尔斯通去清场，让大家回去，不要围观。

“怎么回事？”卡库和卡莉法也来了。  
大树倒了，路奇站在院子里，手里还抓着个木牌碎片。

路奇看了一眼大家。  
帕里也在这时候带着儿子赶到了。

枇杷树倒了，最伤心的就是Junior。  
这两年，可以说他把枇杷树当成他妈妈来看也不为过的。  
这两年的节日，帕里都带他过来拜祭妈妈，或者他捣蛋了，帕里揍他，他不高兴也是跑过来这里，跟妈妈说悄悄话的。  
甚至有时候，他还会把他喜欢的玩具、奖状等拿过来，帕里就帮他订在树上。  
树根到主干一人高的地方，满满当当的挂了很多东西了，帕里还跟他说过，以后你东西多了，我可以给你挂到树杈上的。

小孩已经抓着剩下的木牌伏在冰山先生身上，哭得上气不接下气，冰山先生抱着他，怎么哄都没用。  
帕里在自己身上摸了个遍，都找不出一根烟。  
才想起，原来刚刚都被他抽光了。

冰山先生抱着孩子跟帕里说：“人没出事就好，先回去，闹了一天，孩子累了。”  
说完抱着孩子先走。  
卡莉法拍拍帕里肩膀，也跟着冰山先生走了。

帕里没摸到香烟，就直视着路奇。  
这个时候月亮升起，照在这个男人身上，他一身白色西装，沐浴着月光，显得清贵，高雅，如果不是大树倒了，围墙塌了，树上挂的东西撒了一地，根本想象不到这人能坏到什么程度。

帕里只抬起一只手指，无力的指着他：“罗布•路奇，你当个人吧。”  
他转头就走，看他一眼都嫌多余。

卡库没走，在树干上找个平整的地方坐下，看着路奇：“你就没什么想问的吗？”

路奇前几天一直在赶路，赶着来七水之都。  
早上刚到的时候，找了好几处地方，一直没找到帕里，社里、船坞、甚至赌场他都去找过了，一直没见到他，终于在他房子里出来的时候，两人见上面了。  
可是对方想让孩子走。  
他实在想不明白，大家都是间谍，为什么他能跟卡库卡莉法等人和平相处，跟他就不行。

冰山先生吩咐下去让人骗走帕里和孩子的任务他听见了，他怎么可能没听见。  
但是他真的想不明白，为什么大家都不让他见帕里和孩子。

下午的时候，路奇就随便走走，最后，他走到以前的院子里。  
本来看着树他是没感觉的，直到他看到木牌。  
一开始他并不知道“Lucy”是谁，但是下面那句话，实在是太明显了。

“如果我道歉的话你会原谅我吧？”

其实路奇不介意他在帕里心中是用什么名字存在，他介意的是这句话，跟个污点一样，被赤裸裸的订在耻辱柱上。  
这确实是他跟帕里之间的污点，没法洗的。

所以他觉得有点气闷，一爪子捏碎了木牌，拉扯一下领带，觉得空气还是不够，然后一脚过去，树倒了。现场必须有点东西给他发泄，他尽量忍着不在这里乱杀人，而且杀平民也没意思，还好他还能忍耐。

但是动静太大，把大家都引来了。

卡库把能说的都说了。  
路奇听完之后，才发现地上确实散落着很多小孩子的东西。  
这些都是他缺失的那几年积累起来的。

帕里随便喂孩子吃了点东西，又给他擦了擦身子，就放在床上哄他睡觉。  
今天是担惊受怕的一天，帕里都觉得有点受不了，更何况孩子。孩子很快就睡着了，等一个小时之后，确定孩子真的睡着了，拜托冰山先生今晚帮他看下孩子，他轻手轻脚的走出房间。

卡莉法还坐在大厅的沙发上等着他，见他背着个背囊，还带着平时随身的工具包，有点激动的问他：“你想干什么？”。

“没事。”帕里示意卡莉法别紧张，“我过去是去收拾下的，树上挂着很多Junior喜欢的东西的，我去拿回来，不能给他糟蹋了。”  
“我不会冲动的。”

卡莉法看了眼孩子的房门，没见到冰山先生出来，知道对方都劝不住了，自己劝也没用，只能跟他说：“孩子还等你回来给他煮早餐的，你不要迟到！”

九、

帕里跑到枇杷树那边的时候，卡库和路奇都还在。  
卡库见到他跑回来还有点惊讶，一脸问号的看着他。  
路奇倒是面无表情。  
不过他一直都是这样。

帕里懒得理他，就自己围着树根部分开始找，找到一些小木马，小奖状，全一骨碌的扔进背囊里面。

路奇双手揣兜里，站到帕里身边，看着他弯腰找东西。

帕里一直想找木牌剩下的部分，但是找来找去都找不到。  
回家之后他在儿子手上拿下来的，只有“Lucy”的名字，和后面半句话。这个木牌对孩子来说是妈妈的墓碑。  
他一看到树倒了自己挣扎着在帕里身上滑下来，冲到路奇脚下捡了两块就跑回来哭了。  
当时真是吓死他们，就怕路奇忽然发作，弄死孩子。

帕里很烦躁还是找不到，不知道是月光不够亮，还是自己眼神不好了，或者根本就是罗布•路奇杵在这里，挡着他了。

“帕里……”路奇看着帕里的后脑勺开口，“前几天，我看报纸，看到你跟儿子的照片，忽然很想你们，于是不打招呼就自己赶过来……”

“罗布•路奇你能不能闭嘴。”帕里一直找不到东西，还听他念念叨叨的，觉得对方简直就是个神经病一样，来这里打自己一顿，拆了东西，又杵在这里念叨。

“你装了五年的哑巴，你现在可以继续装下去的。”  
帕里终于抬起身子，看着他眼睛骂到：  
“你两个肩膀上顶着的那玩意儿是脑袋吗？”  
“你是脑子有坑吗？里面装了多少水，怎么没淹死你？”  
“你想不想我们，跟我们没关系。”  
“你这人一切都是假的，现在来这说这些，有什么意思。”  
“如果你这人脸皮能薄一点的话，你就别喊他儿子。”  
……

帕里把背囊往身上一甩，拿出个木锯，卡库吓了一跳，以为他又要跟路奇打架。

结果不是，帕里向卡库走去，卡库刚刚坐的地方，是比较靠近树冠部分的。

帕里在树冠部分挑挑拣拣，终于找到一个他认为好的部分，开始锯了起来。  
卡库坐在旁边看着他一脚踩着树枝，一手扶着，一手在锯。小心翼翼的问他：“你在干什么？”

“锯树枝。”

卡库闭嘴。  
隔了一会儿，他又问：“要我帮你吗？”  
他还秀了秀他的武士刀。

“不用。”  
帕里挑了两根他满意的，都锯了下来，还有他能捡的小玩具都捡完了，找不到的，实在是找不到了，就不用继续呆在这里，拖着两根树枝，回去了。

卡库看着这乱糟糟的院子，抱着武士刀不知道怎么好，看了下路奇，指着他原来的房子，“要不你进去歇一歇？”

路奇摇了摇头，“你过去陪他吧。我自己在这里坐坐就行。”  
说完，他随便找个地方坐下来，气定神闲的样子，衬得这里显得都不乱了。

卡库想了想，站起来，对路奇说：“今天抱歉了。”  
路奇摇了摇头表示没关系，示意他走吧。

卡库点了点头，扶下帽子，往帕里房子去了。

路奇这时候才把手从兜里拿出来。  
帕里一直找的那块木牌碎片在他手上，写的是前半句“如果我道歉的话”，重点是“道歉”两字。

他这一晚上都看着木牌，不知道在想什么。

第二天，帕里就眯了两个小时醒过来给大家做早餐了，但是孩子还没醒，就让他继续睡。  
冰山先生在吃过早餐后就回社里了。  
卡莉法是刚好过来度假的，可以在这里呆几天。  
而卡库则是任务结束，从任务地点直接过来的，连刀都没来得及放下，因为他听说，路奇在任务地点结束之后，没回CP0基地，自己上了个船不知道去哪里。

这不像一个标准社畜会做的事，卡库就一边往七水之都赶，一边留心路奇的动向。  
还好赶上了。  
不过昨晚卡库像审问一样怼路奇，才明白这货不是来杀人的，他就是忽然脑子进水，想来见见帕里和儿子。哦，不对，帕里不让他叫儿子。

但是这些帕里都不想听了。

他在收拾东西之后，回房间洗了个澡。  
衣服都脱光，看着镜子里面的自己，指枪留下的疤痕还在，提醒他被指枪戳过身体的痛觉。  
那痛觉在这六年里，会在他噩梦中出现，那天发生的事，历历在目，有时候还会感觉到，他挣扎在那段时间，醒不过来。挣扎过后再一跳醒，满头大汗，之后往往就睡不着，抽着烟等天亮，怕自己再一次陷入噩梦中去。

帕里早上坐在儿子床边发呆，看着儿子的睡颜。  
其实这六年，他很少抽烟了，是高兴或者不高兴的时候才抽两口，赌场完全没去过，毕竟要省钱养儿子。

但是他昨天抽的烟，起码是一年来的分量。  
看着时间快到中午，他去做午餐，然后把儿子吵醒，让他吃点东西。

小家伙起来的时候还蔫蔫的，不高兴，但是就没哭了，就是忽然变得很粘帕里。  
帕里摸了摸他的脑袋，跟他说了点什么，然后他就乖乖的吃饭。

卡库中午过来的时候，刚好看到父子两人吃完饭，在收拾。  
然后，他看到院子里有两个大坑，旁边还有点土。

等他们收拾完，帕里拿了把大铲，还给把小铲给孩子拿着，原来父子打算种树。  
就是帕里昨晚锯下来的那两根树枝。

帕里教孩子怎么弄，教他把树枝扶正，填土，踩实，浇水……  
然后还把破损的木牌挂上去，木牌都碎了，孩子只捡了两块回来，一块写着“Lucy”，一块写着“原谅”，分别挂在两棵树枝上。

卡库全程围观，眼神还不住的往外瞟，路奇站得很远，帕里没发现。

路奇在这边呆了5天，他自己把他原来宿舍的围墙砌好，然后也学着帕里他们，自己在院子也种了两棵树，树枝一样是在原来的枇杷树上锯下的，不过他没把那块木牌挂上去，他自己收着。

后来帕里把原来的枇杷树拖回去，就用枇杷树造了个小房子在院子里，给孩子玩，上面还挂个门牌写着“Junior’s House”。

五天之后，上面召唤，路奇要回去了，他出现在帕里院子门口，看到Junior在小房子里玩，趁着帕里不注意，跟他招招手，希望他出来。

小孩一开始很怕他，但是这五天因为路奇都在附近徘徊，他跟小伙伴玩的时候，就有人说你跟那个白衣服的叔叔很像哦，他就忍不住的偷看他了。

所以这次一招手，Junior磨蹭了一下，还是出来了。

路奇蹲下身子，看着孩子。  
帕里跟他说，让他脸皮薄点，别叫儿子了。  
他觉得还是当个脸皮厚的人好点，于是对着孩子欲言又止：“Junior……”

路奇缺失了五年，实在不知道怎么跟小孩说话，支支吾吾的，实在不符合他的作风，于是干脆点：“Junior，其实我是……我是你的……”  
他还是说不出来。

倒是Junior嘴皮子动了动，还有点害羞的样子。  
路奇都高兴坏了，给了他一个鼓励的眼神，并且说：“你说大声点，叔叔没听清。”

“你……你跟我很像，……你……，你是我的……吗？”  
“什么？”

躲在门口后面偷听的两人竖着耳朵，帕里恨不得过去打人，卡库一直拉着他，不给他出去，还小声劝他，“你等等、你等等。”

在路奇的鼓励之下，Junior说出了振聋发聩的一声：  
“你是我的舅舅吗！！！！！！”  
舅舅！！！！  
舅舅！

门后的帕里一瞬间明白了，他有个玩得很好的小伙伴，就是长得像舅舅的。  
倒是卡库没明白，但是这制不住他的震惊，还有，他的哈哈哈哈哈……

路奇听着门后卡库的傻笑，看着儿子把自己认作舅舅，他也不知道说什么好，只能说扎心了，老铁。

帕里一下推开门，走出来抱着儿子，跟他说：“舅舅要回去了，跟舅舅说再见吧。”  
然后抱着儿子躲了回去。

舅舅。

十、

舅舅。  
干得漂亮，儿子。

帕里很害怕路奇过来杀了儿子，也很害怕他过来抢儿子。  
因为武力值的巨大差距，六年前他已经体会过了，真的不知道怎么办才好。  
躲，能躲到哪里去。

现在路奇自信满满的过来，看来也不是想杀人，应该是想认回儿子，结果自信过了头，低估了孩子的脑洞，让孩子自己叫人，你就当一辈子的舅舅吧。

路奇走之前，把哈多利留了下来。  
他蹲在孩子的小房子面前，跟孩子说：  
“这只鸽子叫哈多利，陪了我很多年的……”  
“咕咕。”（呵呵）  
“现在我工作忙，你帮我照顾它吧。”  
“咕咕。”（他说谎）

孩子点了点头，接过了鸽子。  
路奇摸了摸孩子脑袋，说：“真是个好孩子。”  
然后自顾自的拿出工具，用最快的速度做了个鸟窝，并安装在小房子的屋檐下。

然后跟孩子一起把哈多利放进去。

“我走了，下次再来看你。”路奇再摸摸孩子的脑袋。  
“咕咕。”（滚吧）

等帕里注意到小房子屋檐下多了个鸟窝，已经是第二天的事，这个时候的路奇，都不知道在哪片海上飘着了。

“几年不见，肥了不少啊。”  
“咕咕。”（呵呵）  
“你敢打我儿子的话，我就锤死你。”  
“咕咕。”（路奇是个渣男，他对不住你是他的事，你不能用我来出气的）  
“你自己找东西吃吧，没空给他养鸽子。”  
“咕咕。”（渣男）

之后，路奇没什么任务的时候，都会过来这边，他就住进他原来的宿舍里面，慢慢的收集起有关孩子的一切东西。  
对于他自动自觉住回原来宿舍的事，冰山先生见他没闹什么事，就没理过他了。  
而对于孩子有时候找他玩，喊他舅舅的事，帕里没表示阻止，路奇也表示无所谓。

今年近孩子都开始上小学了。  
刚好这几天路奇有空，又过来七水之都。

帕里在Junior第一天上小学的时候接送过他，然后就跟他说：你长大了，以后自己一个人上学放学，能做到吗？  
孩子表示可以。

他不知道的是，只要路奇在，接送孩子的都是路奇。

今天也是Junior自己开门上学，路奇等在门外，见到孩子出来了，伸手给他，孩子自动牵着他的手，两人慢慢走着。

路奇看他有点不高兴的样子。于是问他：“怎么了？”  
“舅舅，爸爸好像有点不舒服的样子。”  
“我说要照顾他的。”  
“他说让我别找借口不上学……”  
……

路奇心里动了一动，拉着孩子的手都紧了一紧，看着孩子耷拉的脑袋，想了一会儿，说：“等下舅舅代你去看看爸爸吧。”  
“好啊，谢谢舅舅。”孩子又有点精神了。  
不知道是考虑了孩子上小学了还是怎样，帕里终于没有执着给孩子剃光头了，给孩子剪了个平头，孩子还小，发质还是软的，脑袋摸起来，还是毛茸茸。

送完孩子上学，路奇来到帕里的房子门口，敲了敲门，没人应，还好门没锁，他能直接推开走进去，不用跟上次一样，连把手带锁拧下来。

“帕里……”路奇试着叫了一声。  
帕里的房子变了很多，跟他印象中的不一样了，估计是有了孩子之后，重新装修过。  
现在的路奇除了任务之外，都是在七水之都的，但是这一年来，他还没来过帕里这边。  
帕里没叫过他，孩子也没有。

路奇推开房门的时候，躺在床上的帕里吓了一跳。  
“今天看到Junior说你不舒服，他拜托我来看看你的。”  
“他很担心你。”

“臭小子。”帕里把胳膊放额头上，没力的吐槽，“他本来想不上学的，我不答应。”  
路奇找了个椅子，坐着他床边看着帕里。  
他西装革履，居高临下的样子，帕里看着有点不爽。  
但是他入侵了这里，帕里也没这胆子开口让他走，怕他又发神经病，拆点什么，那儿子得多伤心啊。

路奇见帕里眼神移开，就伸手把他的胳膊拿下来，摸了下额头。  
“是发烧了，你吃药了没。”  
“等下吃。”  
“你药放哪里，我给你拿吧。”  
……

帕里真怕他拆房子，所以路奇问什么他都说得一清二楚。  
于是，借着找这找那的当口，路奇把装修过后的房子看了一遍。  
帕里吃过药之后躺了一下，慢慢的药效上来，他开始出汗了。  
于是他坐起来，拿个毛巾一直擦一直擦，他穿着个背心，路奇看着帕里身体，瘦了很多，还有身上隐隐约约的指枪伤口，目光晦涩难懂。

帕里被他看着感觉汗流得更多了，实在受不了于是终于开口：“你能不能出去。”  
“我不信是Junior让你过来的。”  
“你又在说谎。”  
“你怎么脸皮那么厚啊。”  
“你好意思吗？”  
……

路奇倒是气定神闲，看着他在恼怒，但是又无可奈何的样子，觉得有点好笑，咧嘴一笑，说出的话也格外气人：“不能。”  
“我是Junior的舅舅，是Lucy的哥哥，我过来看看你，很正常。”  
“你不信的话，等Junior回来可以问问他。”  
“你以前那么容易害羞，我脸皮不厚的话，你能生出Junior吗？”  
“你这是在不好意思吗？”  
……

帕里都气炸了。  
路奇逗了他一阵之后，还是站起来，说：“你洗一下吧，出了那么多汗，我一个小时之后再进来，你最好趁这段时间洗完。”  
说完他还真的出去了。

路奇这次倒是守信用，说好的一个小时就是一个小时，掐着点进来的。  
帕里穿了件长袖T恤，拿着一条毛巾坐在床边擦头发。  
路奇走过来，拿了他的毛巾，站在旁边帮他擦了。  
帕里顿了顿，松开手，侧坐身子，侧背对着他。

这几年帕里的样子没怎么变，就是多了个孩子，为了养孩子，他再也都没去过赌场，酒吧也很少去了。他的习惯改变了很多。  
还有他更瘦了。路奇站在后面，看着他脖子，骨节分明，细细的脖子，他的手都能一下握住。

路奇的手隔着毛巾在他脑袋上动来动去，帕里忽然脑洞大开，如果这个时候他用指枪……  
他抖了下，不敢想。

于是他自己找话题：“听卡库说，你升官了？”  
“嗯，可以这么说。”  
“为什么忽然想着回来。你不像这种人啊。”  
“我说想你们了，你信吗？”  
“不信。”  
……

“当年，我刚接到任务，来七水之都，我是不高兴的，心情不好……”  
“特别是我乘坐的布鲁游得不稳，看着周围全是水，我心情更烦躁了……”  
“然后，你被人追债，还逃到我的布鲁上，当时我想哪个不长眼的在找死……”  
“结果你顶着头乱糟糟的头发转过来，对着我一笑，说不好意思，借我的布鲁用用……”  
“就跟现在一样……”  
路奇停了下来，把毛巾放旁边，坐在他身后，声音低低的在身后继续传来。  
“那时候你才19吧，我23，看着你这狼狈的样子……”  
“我硬了……”

帕里鸡皮疙瘩全起来了，都顾不得回忆这事是真是假，头都不敢回就想跑。  
路奇一把拉住帕里往回一拉，他就跌在路奇身上，被路奇圈抱着，他立刻就想挣扎。  
“你想死就再动一下……”  
路奇的声音恶狠狠的在他头顶传来。  
帕里立刻安静如鸡。

“你怎么就那么能闹腾……”  
“抽烟、喝酒、还烂赌……”  
“呵呵……”  
路奇不知道在想什么，呵呵两声之后没再说了。  
帕里冷汗直流，又不敢动，觉得自己发烧什么的立刻就好了，再牛逼的病菌也敌不过这神经病啊。  
不知道被抱了多久，帕里感觉到路奇在亲了他的头顶一下。  
很轻，跟羽毛掉身上差不多的感觉。  
他的鸡皮疙瘩又起来了。

路奇看着他的脖子，把他推开问他：“你怎么起鸡皮疙瘩了？”  
“我冷……”还好刚刚自己在发烧。  
路奇就走到他衣柜前，自顾自的翻起他的衣服，找了个外套给他套上。

帕里刚套上，就听到客厅传来一声天籁——  
“帕里，你起来没有啊……”  
卡库过来找他了。

路奇看了他一眼，自己推开房门走出去。  
卡库再喊了一声“帕！！！”就噎在嗓子里。

路奇看他的眼神像化成了实质，能捏住他脖子的那种。  
帕里也在房子里面走了出来，一幅刚刚洗过澡的样子。

“他有你房子钥匙？”路奇随口不经意的问帕里。  
“是啊。大家都有，以前孩子小，要大家帮忙看的。”帕里不经意的说着，还问卡库：“你怎么过来了？”  
“哦！”路奇还是看着卡库。  
卡库笑得谄媚：“我给你配把吧。”

“我就做任务路过来看你一眼，现在准备回去了，时间很赶的，我先走了，再见……”  
卡库一口气说完，立刻撒腿跑了。

路奇因为卡库的这把钥匙，后来进入房子更加随意，在帕里忙而他闲着的时候，都是他负责照顾孩子。  
至于自己的身份，路奇表示不在意，帕里想什么时候说都行，甚至这辈子不说也没关系。  
反正他在意的，已经得到了。

完。


End file.
